


Devious

by fallensakura



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, NSFW, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensakura/pseuds/fallensakura
Summary: Riko was a stickler for the rules. There was, however, one exception to this behaviour.





	Devious

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Riko the slightly out of character dom and Yoshiko who's gay and needy.
> 
> This is my first smut, so it's not the best, but any feedback is greatly appreciated :))

If there was one thing that Yoshiko had learnt in the time that she had been dating Riko, it was that her girlfriend was devious. Sly and seductive and sexy like no one would ever believe. That being said, Yoshiko still couldn’t help being surprised when, on the way to her final class before lunch, she was pulled into a nearby Janitor’s closet, coming face to face with her pianist girlfriend.

“Riri, what the hell? I can’t be late for class, you of all people should know that.” Riko had always been a stickler for the rules, polite and respectful to her classmates and faculty members, always wearing her uniform correctly, always turning work in on time. There was, however, one exception to this behaviour.

“Yocchan, I want you to fuck me.” Riko whispered breathily. It was only then that Yoshiko stood back to examine her girlfriend’s demeanour. Her face was flushed red, full pink lips parted slightly as she bit her lower lip. Riko was panting, her uniform slightly crumpled, eyes dark and slightly glazed over, and God, if it wasn’t the sexiest thing Yoshiko had ever seen. Yes, there was one exception to Riko’s incessant rule following, and that was when she was horny.

“C-come again?”

The second year smirked, wrapping her arms around Yoshiko’s neck and pulling the shorter girl closer to her. They stood for a moment, bodies pressed together, breathing heavily and feeling the other’s hot breath on their lips. “Yocchan,” she whimpered, “I want you, and I want you right now.” She moved to press a leg in between Yoshiko’s, licking her lips as Yoshiko groaned lowly at the sudden friction. “So will you skip class with me, please? I’ll make sure Mari won’t get us into trouble?” The first year still looked unsure. “I’ll make it worth your while…” Riko teased, tucking her hair behind her ear as she pressed her knee against Yoshiko’s core just a little bit harder, indulging in the groans and whimpers her girlfriend produced at just the slightest touch.

“Riri…” Yoshiko whimpered needily, pressing her face against the smooth creamy skin of the second year’s neck, inhaling her familiar cherry-like scent before sinking her teeth into her neck, gently sucking and nipping, marking the older girl as her own and relishing in the sounds the pianist made as she wove her hands through glossy wine red hair. Yoshiko sunk down to her knees, lifting Riko’s skirt up to reveal visibly wet lacy pink panties. Fuck, Riko was hot. Yoshiko unzipped the second year’s skirt, tugging her panties down her long legs, letting the pianist’s clothes pool around her ankles. She looked up at her girlfriend, and Riko stared down at her, biting her lip with dark eyes as she gently kneaded her own breasts, pinching her nipples through the thin fabric of her school uniform, letting out high pitched whimpers as she breathed raggedly, quiet moans of ‘Yocchan’ passing her lips. Yoshiko loved seeing her girlfriend like this; so needy and desperate, yet still managing to maintain the sexy, seductive nature she unconsciously adopted when she was turned on.

Slowly, tantalisingly, Yoshiko pressed her tongue flat against Riko’s slit, gliding her tongue upwards before circling her tongue around Riko’s clit, maintaining eye contact with the older girl, who groaned lowly. Yoshiko had always loved how Riko tasted, musky and tangy and sweet all at the same time, and God was she lucky that Riko was always _so wet_. The older girl was practically dripping, sweet juices coating her inner thighs. Yoshiko began to lick eagerly, unable to hold back, snaking a hand down into her own panties and quickly rubbing her clit, desperate to get off. Suddenly, Riko pulled her up by the yellow ribbon of her school uniform, pushing her against the wall of the small room and replacing Yoshiko’s hand with her own, two slender, long fingers entering Yoshiko quickly, pumping them in and out as Yoshiko’s tight walls clenched around her. Yoshiko’s vision blurred, she was so turned on, and Riko truly did have talented fingers. She panted, blinding fumbling around in the dull light of the closet for something to hold onto, gasping as Riko leaned in to kiss her passionately, their lips moving together. Yoshiko was already close, so close, but she wanted nothing more than to come together with her Riri.

Sliding a slightly clammy hand down in-between their bodies, she pushed two fingers into Riko, marvelling at how wet and tight the second year was, moving her thumb up to clumsily rub Riko’s clit. Riko let out a high-pitched whimper, bucking up into Yoshiko’s hand, pressing her hot forehead against Yoshiko’s and staring into the younger girl’s crimson eyes.

“Do you like it when I fuck you Yocchan?” Riko suddenly spoke, voice husky, moving her fingers faster inside Yoshiko. “Do you like being fucked at school, in secret?” Yoshiko whined, she had always loved when Riko talked dirty. “You know, anyone could come in right now, they could open the door and see you being so dirty, so desperate for me.”

“Fuck, Riri, please, please, please…” she trailed off, unable to form coherent sentences as she began to feel that oh-so familiar feeling build up in the pit of her stomach, still fingering Riko with all the vigour she could muster.

“Do you want to cum? Are you going to cum for me, Yocchan, cum all over my fingers like a slut?” Riko trailed off with a whine, it was obvious that she was getting close too, and Yoshiko knew what dirty talk did to the older girl. Yoshiko moved her fingers faster inside the older girl, pressing her thumb against her clit and moaning as Riko mirrored her actions, pushing her hips up against Riko, desperately grinding against the pianist’s hand. She was so close, so close she could hardly think. She closed her eyes, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, and she was sure Riko was doing the same.

“I’m gonna cum, Riri, I’m gonna cum so hard, please, please make me cum, I love you so much…” The first year trailed off into barely coherent chanting of Riko’s nickname and pleas, bucking her hips and panting, her bangs stuck to her sweaty forehead as all she could focus on was the pleasure she was feeling. She was sure her own fingering had become pretty clumsy and erratic in her ecstasy, yet Riko was as skilled and neat as ever, even when they were both _so damn close._

“Let’s cum together,” Riko whimpered, clutching at Yoshiko’s shoulder, her legs threatening to give way. “Cum for me, Yocchan.”

Suddenly, Yoshiko felt herself tumble over the edge, quivering as white hot pleasure flashed behind her eyes, waves of pleasure coursing through her as she relished the feeling of Riko’s fingers inside of her, opening her eyes just in time to watch Riko do the same, the second year’s body shaking furiously, her walls clenching and unclenching around Yoshiko’s fingers as she rode out her orgasm, whimpering Yoshiko’s name, her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Yoshiko watched as her girlfriend began to calm down, removing her fingers from Yoshiko and breathing shakily as Yoshiko did the same, biting her lip. Yoshiko could never work out how she’d gotten so lucky as to be in love with someone as gorgeous as Riko, watching in awe and desire as the second year took her own fingers into her mouth, making direct eye contact with the first year as she licked Yoshiko’s juices off of her fingers. Yoshiko felt herself get wet again at the mere sight of Riko doing something so lewd, losing herself in her train of perverted thoughts as she felt a slender hand intertwine with hers. Looking up, Riko smiled at her shyly, kissing her gently.

“Sorry about that. That was forceful of me. Forgive me if I was being too forward Yocchan.” The second year looked almost guilty, forcing Yoshiko to rush through reassurances before bursting out laughing.

“You’re such a pervert, Riri,” she grinned, “we should get to class though, wouldn’t want to ruin your perfect attendance record.”

As realisation struck, anxiety flooded Riko’s face. Maybe she wasn’t so devious after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.


End file.
